encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Mine-a (2016)
}} Mine-a is a supporting character from the Philippine fantasy television series Encantadia ' produced by GMA Network. She was the fianceé of Hagorn before choosing to become the queen of Lireo. Mine-a is portrayed by Dingdong Dantes' wife, Marian Rivera-Dantes. Profile Mine-a is the elder daughter of Esmeralda and elder granddaughter of Demetria, Queen of Lireo. She eventually succeeded her grandmother as the Queen of Lireo, as her mother was already dead. She is the mother of the four elemental sang'gres Pirena, Amihan, Alena and Danaya. She is also the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin and later the Brilyante ng Apoy, Brilyante ng Tubig and Brilyante ng Lupa. During nighttime, she would remove the brilyantes in her possession and keep them in a guarded chamber. Personality Mine-a is a resilient queen. She able to endure the pain of losing those who are important to her. She is very outspoken using words like "Pashnea" and shows no fear when talking to her enemies. Mine-a is a loving mother who loves her daughters equally and is always concerned of their wellbeing. She often reminds her daughters that killing isn't the way to change someone's heart. She also is helpful towards other races. When the hathors attacked Adamya she allowed the survivors to seek refuge in Lireo. Appearance Mine-a is a beautiful diwata with a back length hair and a fair skin tone. Many praise her beauty throughout the entire land of Encantadia including Hagorn himself. Story Debut Appearance Mine-a is already the queen of Lireo prior to the beginning of the story. She was busy reading a scroll when Aquil came in the throne room to tell her that she has a visitor. That visitor happened to be her younger sister, Amihan whom she hadn't seen for a long time. After everyone had left, Mine-a took a walk with Amihan to cope up with the happenings in her life. Amihan told her that she wanted to tell her something and embraced her. Amihan tells her she's still easy to fool. Mine-a recognized her as Adhara and broke away from her embrace. Mine-a demanded Adhara to tell her sister's whereabouts but Adhara refused wanting her to surrender first the gem she keeps. Mine-a refused and battled Adhara until she had successfully stabbed her but she was shocked to see that it was Amihan whom she had stabbed. Mine-a apologized to Amihan telling her she didn't know. Amihan assured her that she doesn't blame her and it isn't her fault. Mine-a cries and hugs Amihan's lifeless body which had fallen down the floor. As Mine-a was mourning, Adhara appeared and asked why is she crying when it is the result of her refusal to surrender the gem.Enraged over Adhara involving someone innocent, Mine-a commanded the Brilyante ng Hangin to take away all the air within Adhara's body resulting to her death. Mine-a sent her soul to the Balaak. When the barrier disappeared, Aquil and the other soldiers managed to get in the room. Mine-a looks at Amihan who is already dead. She crotches down and hugs Amihan's lifeless body she then shouts her name in loss. Before the debut appearance: Entrusting the Brilyante ng Hangin to the Diwatas Cassiopea visited Lireo to give them their share of the Mother Gem as th e queen of Lireo, she is the representative of all the Diwatas and thus, she became the keeper of the Brilyante ng Hangin. Mine-a became pregnant before the battle between Sapiro and Hathoria waged. Unable to personally give assistance to King Armeo because she is carrying a child, she sent Lirean soldiers to aid Sapiro in the war. Mine-a gave birth to Amihan the moment Arvak was killed. Hagorn plotted to kidnap the newly born Sang'gre. After finding out the dagger was owned by Hagorn Mine-a became enraged and personally went to Hathoria. Using the power of the four brilyantes, Mine-a cursed the Hathors changing their appearances and when they die no body will be left for anyone to mourn on. Because of what Mine-a did, Ether saw an opportunity to cause chaos on Encantadia. Cassiopeia warned Mine-a that she and her daughter are in danger and they must go to the world of mortals for their safety. Unable to leave Encantadia, Mine-a orders Raquim to go with Amihan instead. Often times she would send colorful birds to Amihan and sometimes she would personally go and visit her herself in the form of a phoenix.Mine-a also appeared on Amihan's dream, unaware of who she was, warning her and Raquim about the Hathors. Upon learning of Raquim's death, Mine-a mourned him while at the same time welcomed Amihan back to Lireo. When her daughters grew up, she announced to them that her reign as the Queen is endinh and that it's time for her to chose her successor. She consulted her advisers and told her daughters to prepare for a test. Mine-a told Imaw about Pirena becoming Queen, she feared that her father Hagorn, would take advantage to her once she became queen. Mine-a then told Imaw that she would rather like Amihan, Alena or Danaya be the next Queen, Unaware that Pirena actually heard that part of their conversation. The four Sang'gres then underwent a test Mine-a prepared for them, to take the "key" from a cloaked warrior. Both Alena and Danaya were defeated by the Warrior easily. Amihan was next and was eventually joined by Pirena and together fought the warrior until it retreated to the highest point of Lireo's castle, Amihan noticed how strong it was and why it never injures neither of them. during their pursuit, Pirena inadvertently kicked Amihan. Pirena tried to save her sister but remembered that Amihan was also her rival, thus, she let go of Amihan's hand, letting her fall down. The warrior flew and rescued Amihan, who recognized that the warrior is actually her Mother. Pirena disagreed with the result saying she knew from the start that she didn't favor her to be her successor because she had heard her conversation with Imaw. Pirena then challenged Mine-a to a duel telling her that if she loses, she would acknowledge Amihan as the new queen but if she manages to kill her she will become the new queen of Lireo. Unable to refuse a challenge, Mine-a was forced to battle her daughter but she stopped not wanting to hurt Pirena any longer but as she turned her back on Pirena, she charged unto her intending to finish her off but Amihan, Alena and Danaya protected her. EncaBirthdayGreetingsMinea.jpg|Birthday Greeting for Marian Rivera. Mine-a_Gems_1.jpg|Mine-a summons the Gems (side view) Mine-a_Gems_2.jpg|Mine-a summons the Gems (front view) Outfits Gallery *Mine-a in her formal appearance wears a gold v-neck gown with brown wavy designs. She wears the Lirean crown when attending to visitors and during important events and a tiara when not in a formal event. *Mine-a's warrior form consists of a headgear. A sleeveless blue suit. Her armor consists of a breast plate colored mainly in gold with blue markings and a circle in the center with a red cape is attached to the back and a gold belt with blue markings. She wears gray armlets. Her hair is tied into a ponytail. *Mine-a wore a gold robe with long sleeves when Cassiopea visited Lireo in to entrust the Brilyante ng Hangin to the Diwatas. *During nighttime, Mine-a wears a blue V-neck nightgown with a gold robe. *Mine-a wore a white robe and white pants along with a key necklace during the test of her four daughters. Wearing a necklace with a key pendant to confuse her daughters. MineaMain.png|Mine-a's main outfit (formal-close up). MineaFormalFull.png|Minea's main outfit (formal-full view). MineaSemiFormal2.png|Mine-a's main outfit (Semi formal-close up). MineaSemiFormal1.png|Mine-a's main outfit (Semi formal-half body). MineaSemiFormal.jpg|Mine-a's main outfit (Semi formal-full view). Minea Golden Dress.jpg|Mine-a's gold clothing when Cassiopiea visited Lireo. Minea Main Outfit.jpg|Mine-a's main outfit (with the crown, with out the cape) Minea_Warrior.jpg|Mine-a's warrior outfit (side view) Minea_Warrior_2.jpg|Mine-a's warrior outfit (another angle) Minea Night Gown 3.jpg|Mine-a wearing her V-neck night gown moments before dying Minea Night Gown 2.jpg|Mine-a sitting in the table in her room wearing her V-neck night gown Minea Night Gown.jpg|Mine-a sitting in the table in her room wearing her V-neck night gown (close up) MineaandRmIMG 0066.PNG|Mine-a and Enuo's Collective Dream MineaArmor.jpg|Mine-a's Warrior/Armor for, (close up) Minea_Vneck.jpg|Minea's Night gown (close up) Trivia *Mine-a's name in Enchant means Niyebe (Snow). Category:Diwata Category:2016 series characters Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Sang'gres Category:Lireo